Goodbye Madame Foster
by cowman121
Summary: How the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends series ended
1. The Scream

Please don't flame me this is my first FHFIF's fan- fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own FHFIF

Chapter 1

One dark and stormy night Madame Foster was having tea in the dining room…alone.

When she finished her tea she heard something moving in the kitchen.

She went slowly to the kitchen door. "Hello?" she asked in a raspy voice. "HI" said a dark voice.

"Who's in here?" she asked. "HI" said the same dark voice. The next minute there was a loud scream.

Frankie woke up instantly. She peeked out the door. Bloo was walking down the hall.

"Bloo what are doing up so late?" She asked. "I'm going to the bathroom" he said.

"Did you hear that scream?" she asked. "Yes, I did" he said. "I'm going to wake Harriman" she told him.

"Have fun" he said walking to the bathroom. Frankie was walking down the stairs when Wilt walked by her.

"Why are you up?" Frankie asked Wilt. "I had to check on something in the kitchen" He told her.

"Well good night" he told her. He had blood stains on his hands. He walked back upstairs.

Hey thanks for reading chapter 1

R&R


	2. The Proper Funeral

Hey I'm back . Anybody want to be in the story? Check out chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own FHFIF 

Chapter 2

The kitchen is splattered with blood all around. Frankie was in Mr. Harriman's office.

"Mr. Harriman, wake up" She said while shaking him. "What?" He asked half awake.

"I heard a scream" she told him. He woke up with a start. "Where?" He asked. "I don't know" she answered.

The same dark voice said "Close to the dining room" "Who was that?" Mr. Harriman asked.

"I don't know" Frankie said. They left the room and went to the dining room.

As they were in the dining room Mr. Harriman walked around. "Close to the dining room?" she asked.

"Kitchen!" they said at the same time. They ran in there.

"Whoa, when did we get red wallpaper?" Mr. Harriman asked. They looked around.

They saw Madame Foster's cold, dead body on the ground. "NO!" said Mr. Harriman.

"Grandma!" said Frankie emotionally. They both sat beside her crying.

Madame Foster was staring into space. "Why?" Frankie asked yelling. "Who did this?" Harriman asked the heavens.

The next morning Frankie told the news. Everybody was very shocked.

Even Dutchess [A/N: sorry about spelling was crying. "Wait if she's dead who will have her room" Bloo asked.

"Bloo!" said Frankie. "Sorry" he said. "Coco co" said Coco. "Your right Coco" said Frankie.

1 hour later

Everybody was rushing to prepare the proper wedding. "Hey Bloo, what is everybody doing?" Mac asked.

"Mac, Madame Foster died!" Bloo said. Mac stood there with his mouth gaping open.

Goo came in staring at Mac. "Hey Mac, what's wrong?" she asked. Mac came out of his stage and said "Madame Foster died!"

"What!!??" she asked. "She didn't die she was murdered" said Frankie out of nowhere.

"Now were going to the funeral" Mr. Harriman. "Can I go?" Mac and Goo asked.

"Ask your Mom's" said Frankie. So Mac and Goo took turns using the phone.

Mac's mom said yes, and Goo's mom said yes. So they head off to the boat.

When the boat cruise was done, everybody got off. The graveyard she was buried at was

called The Foster. Frankie was reading aloud Madame Foster's gravestone.

"To thee I give thy house to Frankie Foster" she said to the friends. "Frankie!" yelled Mr. Harriman.

"Yes Frankie, FRANKIE!?" Frankie said.

Thanks for waiting for this story

R&R please


	3. Sign Up

Hey guys here is how to be in the story

Disclaimer: I do not own FHFIF

Chapter 3

To sign up for my story do exactly as a say

Say your:

NAME:

Appearance:

[If you're appearance is a human What your imaginary friend looks like:

I will only pick 2 people [A/N sorry other folks

Please don't flame me

R&R all my stories

Zelda Idol

Moms

Goodbye, Madame Foster


	4. The New Guy

Thanks to FDB for signing up.

FBD: he owns nothing, but I own myself

Chapter 4

They were still looking at the gravestone when someone came in on them. "Hi I'm Riako" said the mysterious stranger.

"I wanted to put my imaginary friend, Que, up for adoption" said Riako. It looked like Que was behind him.

"Que doesn't talk, he was supposed to but he never did" Riako said to the whole gang.

"Hi I'm Frankie, were facing a big problem" said Frankie. "What?" asked Riako.

"Our founder just got murdered" said Frankie. "No" said Riako looking astonished.

"She imagined me" said Mr. Harriman. "Who's the big badger?" Riako asked Goo silently.

"Mr. Harriman" said Goo back to him. "Who are you?" Riako asked her. "I'm Goo" she said.

"Hi, I'm Bloo" Bloo said to Riako. "You look like a sky blue little fellow" said Riako.

"No It's just blue" said Bloo. Mac appeared out of nowhere. "I'm Mac, I own Bloo" said Mac.

"Wow that's cool" said Riako. "Is this where they buried her?" asked Que. "You talked!" said Riako.

"Yeah I've been talking but you never listened" said Que. "Well sorry" said Riako in annoyance.

Then they started to going off at each other. "Whoa settle down" said Mr. Harriman.

"Ok Mr. Harriman" said Riako. "How do you know my name?" asked Mr. Harriman.

"Goo told me" said Riako pointing to Mac. ""Hello I'm Goo, over here" said Goo.

"And I'm Mac" said Mac pointing to himself. "Oops sorry" said Riako.

"I've been wondering, what kind of stupid of name is Riako?" asked Dutchess.

[Me: It's a cool name "Who was that?" asked Bloo. [Me: I control your every move

"NO!" said Mac. [Hahaha "Hey I control myself" said Riako. [Well ya

"You can't control us" Frankie said to the author. [Me: why not "Because Graig McCracken [A/N : sorry about spelling owns us" said Frankie.

[Me: Oops sorry Mr. McCracken

Hey guys thanks for reading the 4th chapter

FDB: He made fun of Graig McCracken

NO! please, please no flaming or sueing me

R&R

FDB: R&R


	5. Back Home

Hi this is the 5th chapter for Goodbye Madame Foster

FDB: again he owns nothing

Back home

Back home everybody was moping around and no one was happy. Not even Eduardo was happy.

"Coco co coco co" said Coco. "Yeah your right" said Wilt. "Yes we have to see who murdered Madame Foster" said Mac

"I think I know" said a voice out of nowhere. Out stepped Que, Riako's imaginary friend, and said "I think I know who killed Madame Foster".

"Who?" asked Wilt. "I don't know but I think Bloo killed her!" said Que. "WHAT!!??" yelled Bloo.

"Yes, Bloo was the only one out his room at the time she was murdered" said Frankie.

"I DIDN'T KILL MADAME FOSTER!!" yelled Bloo only louder this time. "Wait" said Frankie.

"What" asked Que. "Wilt was out of bed too at the same time as Bloo" said Frankie. "But he was downstairs"

" Hey don't blame me!" yelled Wilt. "Oh sorry is that okay?" asked Wilt. "I think Que did it" said Bloo.

"Que wasn't in the house at the time" said Frankie. "Oh yeah" said Bloo.

Just then the door burst open and Riako stepped in. "Riako, what are you doing here?" asked Que.

"I know who killed Madame Foster" said Riako. "Who" asked Mr. Harriman.

"This little green guy" said Riako. "How do you know that" asked Cones coming out of nowhere.

"I went back to the burial grounds, and saw this guy scribbling on her grave" said Riako.

"After he left I read the message" said Riako. "What did it say?" asked Frankie.

"It said You owe me a sandwich" said Riako. "So the guy or girl was supposed to get a sandwich from Madame Foster?" asked Frankie.

"Yes it appears so" said Riako. "Wait remember in that one episode Cones was supposed to get a sandwich from Madame Foster?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah that was the one where I thought Cheese was an alien" said Bloo. "And me and Coco were witnesses for Madame Foster" said Mac.

"So maybe Cones did it!" screamed Riako in an uncertain way. "No didn't do it" said Cones looking suspicious.

"Cones just admit it" said Frankie. "you'll just have to pay the consequences" said Mac.

"Like going to jail!" said Bloo. "Okay I did it" said Cones. "Cones how could you?" asked Frankie about to cry.

"She never made me the sandwich oh and chips and a soda" said Cones. "But you didn't have to kill her" said Mr. Harriman.

"I'm calling the cops" said Mac. "You're going to jail" said Bloo. "I'm sorry" said Cones.

"Sorry is not going to cut it" said Frankie. "Why did I do that?" Cones asked to himself.

Thanks for reading the whole story so know you know Cones killed her

Oh and I think I did the name Cones wrong

Look for the super secret special ending!


	6. Super Secret Ending

Hi guys this is the super secret special ending! Only Frankie and an old guest will be on this one

Disclaimer: I do not own FHFIF

A Visit

Frankie was done with the day. She was going up to her room to get some sleep. On her way there was knocking on the door.

Frankie ran back down to the door. She opened it a cold gust of wind swept over her.

No one was the door so she closed it. "Weird" she said to herself quietly. "Why was no one at the door?" she asked herself.

"Frankie" said something in the wind. "Who's there?" she asked looking around. "Frankie" said the same voice…only louder.

"Who's there?" she asked again. The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Get me out!" it said. "Aaaahhhh!" she yelled and dropped the phone. She ran up to her room and shut and locked the door.

"I'm still here" said the voice. "Stop whatever you are!" yelled Frankie. "Frankie… she said nice to see you again" said a ghost. The ghost materialized and it was Madame Foster!

"GRANDMA!!" said Frankie. "Why did you scare me like that?" asked Frankie.

"Oh I just wanted to scare the bejeebers out of you" said Madame Foster. "Well you did" said Frankie.

"But Grandma why did you come back?" asked Frankie. "I can't rest in peace" said Madame Foster.

"Why?" Frankie asked. "Cones" she said. "Please stop talking like that" said Frankie.

"Okay" said Madame Foster. "Well what are you going to do about Cones?" asked Frankie.

"I'm going to kill him" said Madame Foster. "GRANDMA!" said Frankie. "Sorry I'm not going to kill him" said Madame Foster.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Frankie. "I'm going to scare him" she said.

"How?" Frankie asked. "I don't know" said Madame Foster. "Then why are you mad?" asked Frankie.

"I'm not mad" said Madame Foster. "Then why can't you rest in peace?" asked Frankie.

"I can rest in peace" said Madame Foster. "Well than rest" said Frankie. "Okay bye" said Madame Foster.

"Bye Grandma" said Frankie with tears in her eyes. Madame Foster dematerialized.

Thanks for reading the super secret ending! Please review

This is the end of Goodbye Madame Foster so no more of this!


End file.
